Twilight Revisited
by Misfit Princess
Summary: Bella is a little different. Not so much the same clumsy delicate Bella we know.
1. Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would live- though I'd had reason enough in  
>the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.<br>I stared across the clearing into the dark eyes of the other, and he  
>looked pleasantly back at me.<br>Surely it was a good way to live. Living for something.  
>I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I would still be facing fear now. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a chance, you take it.<br>The other smiled in a friendly way as he leaned forward to kiss me.


	2. First sight

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, but the sky overcast. It was the only way I could travel. I was wearing a light blue lace tank top. My carry-on item was a backpack.

We drove in silence to the airport, and it had started to rain.

"Goodbye Bella." My loving mother said as she hugged me goodbye at the passenger drop off. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I released her and looked into her blue eyes. "Yes. It just easier this way." I say and bite my lip. I sit alone on the plane, which is okay. I prefer being alone.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old.

I now had to go back. It's safer for my secret to stay a secret. I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun, and my mother but the overcrowded city is not where I belong.  
>My father understood the situation. He was accepting. That's why I came here.<br>It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me. Well it didn't used to bother me. Now I am so afraid of being discovered as a freak, or a monster. The hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little indifferent about.  
>For one whole month I was in the dark other than the beacon of light which was my getting a new start.<p>

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser when I landed. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Mom and dad knew of the situation, and in that case bought me a slightly used car. A black 2011 Honda CR-V. It was a pity present for my 4 months of depression and self-hate. I accepted the gift though and I loved my little SUV. A mover took it up to Forks.

Charlie gave me an awkward hug and helped me put my 4 bags into the trunk. We retailed a lot of the new clothes that would help keep me warm. I didn't need warmth though.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said.

"It's great to see you too." I say.

We got in the front of the cruiser and I am quiet for a long moment. "Your hair is darker." He says glancing at me.

"It's part of the change. Flawless pale skin, hair color change, other cool things." I say. My voice falters at the end. Cool is not how I would describe it.

He smiles at me. "I'm glad you are here." He says.

"It will be a lot easier to live here than in Arizona." I say with a slight nod.

He pulls into the driveway and parks beside my car. Lifting the heavy bags, which seem weightless, out of the trunk and up the stairs to the bedroom I had as a baby.

The once purple walls had now been painted a rich navy blue. My bed was a black metal headboard and a white comforter and sheets. A navy blue blanket was thrown over the bed.

"Thanks for the bed. I uh don't sleep but it's nice to relax." I say walking over to the empty shelves on my wall which are clean white painted wood. I trace my fingers along them then walk to my reading nook. It consist of pillows and blankets on a corner of the room all around a large bean bag chair. Finally, the last item in the room was a white desk and a black rolling desk chair.

"I love it." I say genuinely. Charlie smiles at me. He walks out after a moment.

That's how we were. Silent and awkward but loving. One good thing about Charlie, he didn't hover.

I sigh and look around. I hang up clothes at a fast speed and put them away in my large closet. Then open my last suitcase. This one is full of personal things. Starting with my books, music, and movies I put them on my shelfs until they are most of the way full. I hang string lights along the ceiling. The white light illuminates the room in almost a romantic way.

By now the outside is dark, and I smell fish. Charlie was eating catfish, one of his favorite dishes.

I venture downstairs an into the kitchen. The burning smell of charred leftovers burn my nose. He tried to cook but failed terribly

"Dad." I say. He jumps in his seat. "Sorry to startle you. Um I'm going out for a bit. Hunting a bit. He nods knowingly.

I walk out of the house and along a trail. A deer lingers in the distance. I walk silently forward until I am 5 feet from it. Slowly I lean forward then pounce onto the deer taking it down and sinking my teeth into it in a quick motion. I drink the deer and a bother until I am full. Wiping my mouth, I continue down the path and stray off to a different path I hadn't seen before.

The forest is quiet and still for a moment until I hear it. It's so silent. A breath from someone in the darkness, however I can still see fine. I turn around and look at the trees, searching for the person in the woods.

"Who's there?" I ask. No answer.

I glance around again then run at top speed back to the house, slowing down at the edge of the trail so I walk normal. I open up my front door and walk in, shutting the door quietly. I step into the living room where Charlie is watching a baseball game.

"I'm going up to my room. Goodnight." I say.

He turns around on the couch. "Night Bella." He says. I nod and walk upstairs.

Questions roam through my head.

Will I be able to handle myself tomorrow?

Who did I hear in the woods?

I give up thinking about whatever it was and lay back in my bed. Before I realize it the early morning has already arrived. My Iphone, which Phil gave to me as a birthday present, says it is just before 5 am.

I stand up and stretch out my back before walking out of my room and into the bathroom.

The warm water trails down my back relaxing my nerves. I step out and dry my hair to its natural wavy state. I walk into my room and get dressed in a navy blue long sleeve v-neck, which looks good against my plae skin, and black jeans, with navy blue converse. I walk out of my room and back into the bathroom to apply make up. Charlie's cruser is gone from the driveway, and for a moment I am relieved that I would get the morning to myself. After putting on eyeliner I grab my backpack which has a binder with paper, pencils, and a pen, my phone, and a pair of earbuds. With my keys in hand I walk out through the rain to my car.

I arrive at the school ten minutes later. I pull in to a parking spot far away from the building and take a deep breath before getting out and locking my car.

The school looked like a collection of houses built out of maroon colored bricks. I looked at a building which had a sign reading "Administrative" on the side, and began walking towards it.

"Hey Beautiful, can I show you where to go?" a voice popped up from behind me. "I'm Eric." A guy said walking up beside me. He had on a full black outfit that consisted of tie, button up shirt, converse, and jeans.

"No I can find my way just fine." I say walking ahead.

"What's your name?" He ask keeping up with me.

"Bella Swan." I say.

"Oh chief's daughter." He says grinning.

"Yeah. Now please go away." I say walking into the office building alone, leaving the guy looking like a hurt puppy.

The front office is small, and warm, and smells like popcorn. I inhale the deep scent and the secretary behind the desk ask. "How may I help you dear?" The lady is wearing a purple dress that clashed terribly with her red hair. I hid my grimace.

"Uh I'm Isabella swan. It's my first day." I say.

She hurries off into a room full of filing cabinets. Her movements made me think of a beetle.

I turn around and look out the windows of the office as a short, pale, pixie like girl walks by. she walks past then comes back and her eyes get very big and she lookes excited. I turn back to the counter.

"Here you go dear. This is a map and this is your schedule." The secretary says to me.

"Thank you." I say, taking the papers. I turn to walk out and thankfully the pixie is gone.

My schedule is:

**English with Mr. Berty**

**Math with Mr. Varner**

**Lunch**

**Science with Mr. Banner**

**Gym with Coach Clapp**

I head to the left toward the English building and walk into Mr. Berty's class.

"Ah you must be Isabella Swan." He says.

"Just Bella, sir." I say.

"Well Bella you can take the last seat by Mrs. Cullen." He says motioning to the last open seat, where the Pixie from earlier was seated.

"Thank you." I walk over and sit in the seat beside her. "Hi." I say.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." She says In a High Pitched voice. "I Know we will be great frinds." She looks at me in the eyes. "We are the same after all." Her eyes were Gold.

I gasp quietly. I can't speak.

"Don't freak out." She says. She glances up at the front. "I'll explain a little bit later. The teacher is watching." She says and settles back in her seat and stays quiet for the rest of class.

We sat in silence for 45 minutes, until the final bell rang, where I followed her out of class.

"There are more like me? I thought I was alone." I say.

"No there are more of you. I have to go." She says and rushes off.

"But... wait." I say but she is already gone.

I take a deep breath and wak outside. The rain has stopped and I walk to the math building. I step into Mr. Varners class, and sure enough see another pale face in the back. I breathe in and walk up to the teachers desk. "Uh Bella swan." I say.

"Take the last seat please." He says and I am put beside a tall blonde with pale skin, and gold eyes.

"Hi I'm Bella." I say sitting down. "Are you related to Alice?" I ask.

She looks at me and shoots daggers. "Yes. I kinda Figured the eyes meant you were like me. I'm Rosalie." She says.

"Yeah I am." I say.

"We can't talk about this here. This is Mine and Alice's numbers." She said scribbling on a piece of paper. "Sit with us at lunch." She says.

I Nod and then I sit once again in silence. The bell rings and Rosalie, is up and gone by the time I get out to the hallway. I walk alone, through the rain, to the cafeteria.

When I arrive my hair is slightly damp and I see Alice and Rose already sitting alone at a table. Alice motions at me to sit down with her.

"Is anyone going to explain?" I ask, sitting down in between them.

"Not yet. The boys aren't here." Rose says.

"Boys?" I say.

"There they are." Rose says. She points behind me.

Walking in are three boys. The first a huge guy with dark hair, and massive muscles. The second a shorter blonde who looked in pain. The last one a tall thin guy with brown-bronze hair. They sat down.

"Bella this is Emmett," Alice said pointing to the large one who had his arm around Rose. "Rose is dating him, and he is my brother." she said making air quotes around brother. Emmett smiled happily, and he looked like a huge teddy bear.

"That is Jasper," Rose said pointing to the blonde who was holding Alice's hand. He smiled also and gave a light wave. "He is my Twin." She said. "and he is Edward." She said pointing to the final boy. He stared at the table, and not looking at us.

"Edward?" Alice asked. She tapped his hand.

The bronze guy looked up and locked eyes with mine.


	3. Breathless

I gasp lightly. He, even though looking as beautiful as the others, was stunningly gorgeous. I stared for a few moments then looked away, down at my hands.

I took a deep breath then looked at Alice, who was smiling. "So there are more..." I said trailing off at the end.

"Vampires." Rose whispered to me. "Yes."

"I know your past." Alice says. "Your 'creator' left you scared and alone without any details rather than a note saying what you were." She says hurridly.

"Yeah... How did you know that?" I say bewildered.

"Special powers. Mine is precognition, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds." She said.

My eyes widened a bit. "Can he..."

"Yes." Edward said looking over at me.

I looked down again.

"We have parents, Carlisle and Esme. They help us out when we need them." I look back up at Alice who is speaking now. "There are laws you have to follow."

"Laws?" I ask.

"The Volturi enforces them. Basically don't reveal yourself." Rose says.

"What do you eat?" I ask.

"We are considered Vegetarians. Only eating animals." Jasper says.

"I eat like that too." I say. I glance around at the half empty lunch room. I look down at my hands.

Alice touches my shoulder. "I know you feel alone but im right here and you can always talk to us." I look over at her and nod. "Now lets go, we all have class." She says standing up.

I stand up last and walk out the doors toward the science building, alone.

I walk in to the building and stop in front of my class. I take a deep breath and step into the class. "I'm Bella Swan." I say to the teacher.

"Welcome, Bella." He said handing me a book and pointing me towards the last open seat. Beside Edward.

I nod and walk to the seat, sitting down on the edge of the stool. He watched me as I sat down, and for the whole 15 minutes of class. I avoided his eyes, and pulled my hair in between us.

I glanced back anxiously at him every so often. He was still watching me.

I scribbled a note down quickly. **Why do you keep watching me?**

He wrote back:** I'm trying to figure you out.**

**Why?**

**You seem interesting.**

**I'm not interesting.**

**You are. Would you like to come over this afternoon, to my house.**

**I can't. I was going to the woods for a walk, plus I barely know you.**

He smiled slightly, then scribbled down his number and the words: Call me.

I bit my lip but nodded.

The bell rang and I stood up hurrying to the hall. I walked out to the Gym building.

I made my way into the gym and collided with a giant boulder.

"Hey woah Bella watch out." It was Emmett. He laughed. His huge body looked like he could snap me in half, which made me shudder.

"Sorry." I said.

"You look distracted." He said.

"Yeah you could say that." I said walking past him to the coach.

Coach Clapp a short bald man told me to sit out for today and just watch. This was fine for me. I hated sports.

I sat on the bleachers and took out my notebook which had notes written on it. I stared at the number and put it in my phone. Emmett came up halfway through class.

"Edward doesn't do anything in his last class. Text him." He said.

"I don't know." I said looking up at him.

"He's a good guy. Just very quiet." Emmett said. "Think about it."

"Okay." I said softly. He turns to walk away. "Wait. Why should I trust what you say?"

"Would you really not trust a huge teddy bear like me?" He said.

"I don't know." I said. I put my hands up and he scooped me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Woah. Emmett Cullen put me down."

"Not until you promise to call my brother." He said with a laugh, running a lap around the gym.

"Emmett put me down." I yell. Coach Clapp looked at us and laughed.

"Promise you'll call." He says.

"No."

"Fine." He runs a bit faster.

"Okay fine. I'll call now put me down." I say.

"Okay." He sets me down back on the bleachers.

"I hate you." I say glaring up at him.

"I know." He smiles and skips off happily.

I lay back on the bleachers, breathing in and out. I know now to avoid Emmett when he wants something or you get shaken. I stand up and collect my bags as the class comes out of the locker rooms. I lean against the window by the door, and look out at the parking lot. It has stared to rain very hard and the sky has darkened greatly.

The final bell rings and I put up my umbrella and walk across the parking lot to my car but get stopped halfway.

"Bella, I don't think you can go on your walk in the woods today." Edward says stepping in front of me.

I forgot about my excuse to avoid going to his house. "Charlie will be home. I have to cook." I say then my pocket vibrates. It's a text from Charlie.

**Won't be home till very late.**

"Never mind." I say.

"Can you come over then?" Edward ask in a cool tone.

"Uh I'd have to ask." I say and Charlie's cell phone. He picks up on the first ring.

Hey, Bells.

Hey dad. Can I go to the Cullens' house today. I'll probably be home before you.

Sure. Have fun, and be safe. I'm glad you made friends with the Cullens'. They are very nice.

I hung up. "It's a yes." I say and continue walking to my car. "I'll follow you home."

I see Edward nod and walk towards a shiny silver volvo. He gets in and I pull out after he does following him up a winding road that looks like it leads to no where.

We turn on to a wide driveway, which winds on for a mile and a half. The house sat on a large lawn, almost a meadow, that was shaded by six large Cedar trees. The trees large branches came so close to the large porch that surrounded the first story.

I didn't know what I expected from the Cullen house, even though I didnt really have much personality to base a house from. However, my mind thought of many different ideas as to where the Cullens might have lived. The house was so modern, but looked so timeless. THe outside was a mix of black steel, and light cedar wood, with huge windows that almost made up the whole floor. The house was three stories tall, and it had a 6 car garage, which would explain why my car was the only one out in the drivway affter Edward pulled in.

I got out and walked into the Garage after locking my car, and then walked into the house with Edward. We walked into the Front entry through a door leading from the garage. The first floor was wide and open, but realtively smaller, and the room had a large grand piano, and a sectional couch. There was a smaller room, maybe an office behind the stairs.

We walked up the large grand staircase, which was made entirely of plexiglass, up to the second floor.

"Rosalie, and Emmett's room." Edward points out as we pass by it. "Alice and Jasper's room. She has an attached closet larger than the room itself." He says with an awkward chuckle. "Carlisle, and Esme's office, and their personal library."

We walk down the hall to a large open Living room, with a Kitchen that could seat 6 at the large bar table attached to the counter top. Rose and Emmett are sitting in the middle of the living room floor building a large house of cards. They waved as we passed by.

"Bella these are my parents, Carlise, and Esme." Edward said as two people stood up.

The man had blonde hair, and the woman beautiful bronze, brown hair. Both had the faces that looked like angels, and I immediately feel intimidated.

"Nice to meet you." I said as they walk toward me and shook my hands. "Your house is lovely."

"Thank you so much." Esme said. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I say.

"It's not everyday that we meet another new vampire in town." Carlisle says, shaking my hand. He laughs once.

I nod and smile.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward ask.

"Right here!" Alice's voice rings out from the deck. "Hey Bella." She comes in and gives me a hug.

"Hey." I say hugging her back.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house." Edward says, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me up the stairs again. I shrug off his arm. "What? I can't put my arm around you."

"It makes me feel awkward." I say, and try my best to shut my mind from the memories of my human life.

"Okay, it's fine Bella." We reach the top of the staircase, and he motions to rooms again. "Carlisle, and Esme's room." he says motioning to the left. "My room." He says pointing to the end of the hall.

I walk down to the end of the hall and step cautiously into his room. One wall was just a window, like the great room blelow. The back shelf of the room was just shelves that had music on it. The room looked better stocked than a music store, and there was a huge mp3/CD player system that I was afraid to touch.

The floor had a large dark Grey carpet and in the corner was a couch in the same shade. I looked over at the shelves. "How do you keep these organized?" I ask.

"By year." He says. "Then by personal prefrence within that year."

"Cool." I said. He watched me with a look of interest. "What?" I asked softly.

"You haven't found any of this weird." He said. "Or scary."

"I don't find you scary." I said.

He smiled and suddenly looked a bit threatening. "You really shouldn't of said that." He lurched forward and grabbed me before I could move. In a swift motion he lands on the couch with me protectively in his arms.

He was laying on top of me, and he smiled down at me. "Am I scary yet?" He whispered.

"No." I say. Looking up at him.

He lowered his head closer to me, our noses almost touching, and asked again, "Am I scary?"

"No." I said. I swallowed hard and stared up into his eyes. I almost didn't believe myself.

He looked down at me than lowered his head and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I relaxed and kissed him back. We kissed each other for a long moment then slowly he pulled away and looked down at me. I was shocked beyond words. I leapt up and ran down the stairs to the driveway. Edward followed me but I was too fast for him.

"Bella!" He called after me, but I was already pulling out of the driveway.


	4. Found

A/N: So yeah I realize I haven't done this but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

I drove down the driveway in a hurry. My mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute, and my car was flying at 80 miles. I got off the driveway and down onto the road leading to town. I got to my home, which would be a 15 minute drive, in a short 5 minutes. By the time I got home, the rain was a huge storm.

I ran up the stairs of my empty house, and into my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on my bed in one swift motion.

I was so lost. What was I feeling?

The kiss felt amazing, and uncontrolled. I had tingles down my spine and a butterfly in my stomach. I wanted that kiss so much. I wanted that kiss so bad that I was hungry for it. It was the kind of kiss that I hadn't felt since...

I shook my head once. I was not going to think back to my past. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, taking a change of clothes with me. I turned on the shower and stepped in letting the water warm up to one degree under scalding. The warm water trailed down my back and when I had finally gotten washed I stepped out and wrapped up in a towel. I pulled on white fuzzy pajamas, and a grey tank top. I dried through my hair and then stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to my room. I walked to the window and looked down at the trees that lined the property. I turned away and for a second I thought I saw somebody looking up into my room. Quickly, I turned back and looked at the tress, and examined what I thought I saw.

No one was there. I was freaking out and for the first time I wanted my dad. Right then my cell phone rang loudly from my bag.

I ran over and got it.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

_"Bella."_ Alice's voice rang out over the phone. _"How are you?"_

"Good." I lied, trying to calm myself down. "How are you?"

_"Good, but you left our house so soon. Are you sure everything is alright?" _Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened up the calender app. Today was a Friday. "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked.

_"Oh, just going to do some shopping." _Alice said. _"What are you going to do?"_

"I was going to the bookstore." I lied. I had no idea where the bookstore was. "Do you know of a good one?"

_"Well, Jasper and Edward really like Birds Nest Bookstore. It's really good. It's new and used books and movies and music." _She said. My throat closed at Edward's name.

"Thanks Alice. I'm gonna go now but we will talk Monday. Okay?" I said, begging for a diversion.

_"Okay, Bella." _Alice said. _"See you Monday."_

She hung up and I sighed deeply. With one last glance out the window, I laid back on my bed and stayed there until morning.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes the next morning, with the sky still gross and overcast. The ground was wet and there was mud everywhere in the yard.<p>

I climbed out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Good morning dad. How are you?" I asked kissing his forehead.

"I'm good Bells. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." He was sitting in his uniform pants but a white t-shirt. "You working today?"

"Yeah I am." He finished his toast. "So how was the Cullen's house yesterday?"

I hoped to avoid the question. "It was good. The parents are really nice. Now I'm heading out today do you want anything?"

He shook his head no and I headed back upstairs to get dressed.

I came down the stairs after Charlie left, and trudged across the driveway trying to avoid all the mud puddles. I drove for probably 20 minutes before I found the stupid book store I said I was going to. Knowing Alice I could probably guess she would be all over me if I lied to her. That was a chance I was not going to take.

The bookstore looked like a large cottage. I expected small and cramped but when I walked in the front doors I was in awe. The place was two stories, had large windows, and there were giant couches and chairs surrounding a big fireplace. In the center of the reading nook was a long coffee table with hot chocolate sitting in cute little Christmas mugs. It was so cute I ignored the fact it was the first week in October. In one corner was a small cafe. Along the walls were bookshelves and labels above them telling the genre. I quickly glanced among the poetry, science fiction, and historical fiction before heading upstairs. I skipped over the Non-fiction, and Romance novels.

I walked up the wood stairs and looked around at the loft. The second floor was two separate rooms, one as another reading room, the other as a room for Fiction, fantasy, children books, movies, and music. I looked over the fiction shelf and pick up a book I haven't read before and start flipping through the pages. I wander into the second floor reading room and sit in a large armchair. The room is done much like the reading nook downstairs. I read in silence then decide on this book and the series that it belongs to and wander to the music bins.

I look through the punk rock section, I found a love for it after the change, and start picking up the cheap albums from the few bands I like.

"Hello." A soft voice says in my ear making me jump.

I turn around and take a step back... right into a shelf. It shakes and I look up at the body belonging to the voice.

Edward stands smirking at me from the end of the table. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi." I say awkwardly taking a step away from the shelf, hitting my foot on the leg of the table and dropping my CD's.

He laughs, "You are the clumsiest vampire I have ever seen. I'm not even sure you are one actually." He said looking me up and down.

I shake my head sarcastically and roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Alice suggested I go to the book store." He says.

I pick up my CD's and shake my head. "Kinda figured she would do that to me." I say.

"I think she is trying to hook us up." He admits and I get nervous.

"That's crazy." I say and walk past him to the stairs. "Anyways, I have to get back home. I'll see you at school?" I ask.

"Not Monday. It will be sunny." He says. "But maybe I can see you in the woods or something."

I nod. _"_Yeah Maybe." I say and walk down the stairs. I pay for my books and music and head out the front door, only to find Alice leaning against Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Bella, Did you like this book store?" She ask coming over to me.

"Yeah. It's great. Really cozy." I say and walk past her.

She grabs my wrist. "Bella I knew you were coming here today. Please give Edward a chance."

"A chance at what? Being my boyfriend. No way. Thanks though." I way pulling away and walking to my car.

"Why not?" She yells.

"It's just too painful." I say quietly. I look back at her and swallow hard then get in the car and speed off towards my home.

My mind is racing and for a moment I feel like driving right off of the road only to plunge into water below.

I shake my head to clear it. _ I need the woods._

I dash upstairs once I get back home throwing my stuff on my bed. I lift up the old window and jump straight out of it to the ground two stories below.

My phone rings "Material Girl", The ringtone set for Alice and I press ignore. I race into the thick woods and run down an old path I had almost forgotten existed.

I stop running. No one knows where this place is. I walk slowly until I come to the old tree house Charlie had built for me when I was young.

The tree house is two rooms and completely covered by a tin roof. The entire thing is over a safety net, because the main room is just for a Olympic trampoline that we won on one of our vacations. The front room has a large staircase that leads to the ground. I climb slowly up the staircase and into the front room that I used for leaving my shoes when I would jump. The room now had an abandoned birds nest in the corner, which I picked up and tossed to the ground. I walked into the room with the trampoline. The trampoline was actually in brand new state, as if it had never been used. I slide off my shoes and bounce lightly.

The trampoline squeaks lightly and I feel like I want to cry. I race to the house grabbing a broom and a can of WD-40 and racing back to my tree house.

I spray the springs then sweep out the front room, making it as clean as possible.

I look around at the now cleaner tree house, and smile.

-Edward POV-

I stand in my bedroom pacing back and forth across the grey rug.

_Bella._

_Isabella._

_Isabella Swan._

Her name ran over and over in my head. I wanted her. I longed for her. I needed her more than life.

She was my Singer.

She was my vampire version of an imprint.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I think back to the bookstore.

_I heard Alice scream "Why not?" I ran over to the window and open it. I listen to my sister fighting with Bella in the parking lot._

_"It's just too painful." She says quietly. Then she is gone away in her car racing to her house._

_I peek into her head to find an answer but she is a closed book. Alice does not give me any more answers than Bella's head did._

_"Edward..." Alice said quietly, as we get in the car._

_"What?" I say roughly._

_"I'm sorry." She says._

_"For what?" I snap. "What did you say to her?"_

_"I asked her to give you a chance." She said and looked at her lap._

_"A chance at what?" I ask calmer._

_"Being her boyfriend."_

_"Alice, we only just met. I do not like her."_

_She stared at me. "Do you?"_

_I closed my eyes._

I paced again. I did like her. Alice knew it.

I had to find her.

I ran and jumped off my deck down into the woods that lead near town. I slowed my pace to a jog once I got into the woods around Bella's home.

I came to a clearing that I had seen before, but through Esme's eyes. She saw Bella the day she arrived. I smiled and heard a noise.

Bella came running into the clearing and down a path carrying a broom, and a spray can. I laugh in my head, but watch her intently.

I follow her up to a tree house, and watch from the ground. Finally, I decide to move closer.

Slowly, I climb the stairs to a small room of the tree house. Then, I am at the top. I clear my throat.

Bella jumps, and turns to me. "What are you doing in my tree house?"

"This is yours?" I walk in, ignoring Bella's angry tone.

"Yeah." She says.

I nod. "I like it."

"Thanks." Bella says quietly. She keeps her mind blocked. I wonder what she is thinking. "What..." She says.

"Bella..." I say at the same time. I shut my mouth. "What were you going to say?" I ask. Staring into her warm eyes.

She clears her throat. "Uh... What do you want with me? You obviously have interest in me."

"Bella... I like you. A lot. My still heart theoretically beats for you." I say. I take a deep breath. "Have you heard of the term Blood singer?" I ask.

She nods.

"That's how I feel about you Bella. I know that my body calls for you. When I see you I get nervous in my gut." I look her straight in the eye. "I need you."

"I'm sorry. I can't let myself love other people. Or be loved by others." She says quietly.

"why?" I ask.

"I lost my ability to trust..." She pauses. "Anyone."

I get angry. I pin her hard against the wall and look her straight in the eye. "Who did this to you? Who messed you up so bad, emotionally and mentally, that you've completely shut down anyone who tries to get close to you. You don't talk about your feelings, you push people away and let no one in. You refuse to open up and let someone love or care about you. Who did this to you?"

She looked at me and for the first time she was scared.


	5. Authors note

**A/N**

**So basically Bella will fall for Edward but it will take time.**

**Please don't hate. I'm writing best I can.**


End file.
